


Unfinished pleasure

by StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess/pseuds/StoriesOfAFrenchPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English translation of "Plaisir inachevé" ( not a literal one, some changements have been made)</p>
<p>Sorry for the eventual mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty/Clean,Devil/Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30088) by coffeethyme4me. 



> Read it first !
> 
> This fanfiction is a sequel from Dirty/Clean,Devil/Angel, a work of fiction I really liked. So I recommend you to read it before my fic. If you have any suggestions or requests about Matt/Simon RPF (romantic scenarios, kinky scenarios), feel free to do it. It will be better to me cuz I prefer to write according to precise topics.

Matt almost buried his head into the pillows of the bed. He couldn't move since the pain between his legs was severe . His erection didn't cooled down for 2 hours ! 

__________________________________________________________________

Kids came back from the cinema. The dinner was served so the family had gathered around the table of the living room. The boys were so happy to describe their afternoon.

" Obviously, you don't need us to have fun !" Matt said and he smiled, struggling to suppress the pain.

" What about you ? What did you do while we were with Patty ? Kit asked.

Matt blushed, unable to find his words. Simon took pity on him and responded to their older child.

" According to you, who has cooked this delicious meals ? " he pointed his finger at Matt. " He even has run me a bubble bath and he has helped me wash. " 

" Oh that's so sweet ! Walker cried out.

" Daddy, why there is bump on your trouser ? You felt on something ? the other twin asked.

" I...hit myself...against the bathtub...because I wanted to... help your father to light the candles".

Matt lowered his head. He couldn't believe what he just said. Simon stifled a laugher, then took the hands of his sons to lead them upstairs .

________________________________________________________________________

And now he was in the couple's bedroom. His thoughts disappeared when his other half opened the door. They looked one another in the eye for several seconds. Then Simon decided to break the silence with a slightly mocking laugh.

" You find this funny ? the young man asked.

" I wonder how you manage to still be hard. You are so impatient, aren't you ?

" Stop it or I use my own hand to come ! What a disappointment it would be ! And not just for me. Because I know that you wanted me to be sore so that you could take advantage on me. It's like a creepy but arousing fantasy to you. " Matt felt more self-confident after talking, suddenly.

Simon gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and apologized for his behaviour. Matt smiled to him and embraced him, returning the kiss. They gave each other strockes, hickeys and continued to kiss. Then Simon left his lips for a few seconds to unbutton the shirt of his partner.  
" I didn't know that people needed to take off their shirt to get a blowjob.

" Well, I give you the opportunity to come thanks to my mouth and my hands. " Simon grinned.

" Your goodness will kill you ! " Matt replied in a mocking way and both of them laughed.

_____________________________________________________________

Clothes became obsolete and the two men ended naked on the bed. Consequently, they had a look at Matt's erection. It was still visible. Matthew wanted to touch it but Simon caught his hand and slowly pushed Matt. He was now lying on the bed sheets and Simon held his wrists firmly.

" You like to have me under your control, don't you ? I'm supposed to be the one who is going to get sucked, and yet, you always want to be the dominant one. " Matt told teasingly.

" Don't pretend that you don't like it " he replied.

" You are the Devil ! " he whispered.

" Yes I am." Simon grinned. " In addition, I have managed to catch the most beautiful angel. And now, I'm going to make him feel so good ! 

He kissed Matt repeatedly. Matt didn't fight anymore and his body relaxed.

______________________________________________________________

Simon took Matt's cock and started to lick it in a slow way. Then he performed a regular sucking. Sometimes he kissed his partner's thights and strocked his torso. Matt moaned, begging him and grabbing Simon's hair. In addition, he was incoherent when he tried to talk. The older man found it so lovely and he putted more effort. After a couple minutes, it was the orgasm. Matthew gave in to pleasure and he screamed again and again. His vision became unfocused but he didn't care. An impression of well-being had invaded his body. He needed some time to come to his senses. Simon got close to him and took him in his arms.

" In conclusion ? Simon asked, with a triumphal smile on his face.

" I suppose we are quits. God, I hope the children have heard nothing ! Matt cried out.

" Don't worry, the twins are sleeping and Kit is watching cartoons in his room. But let's talk about more important things. Are you ready for a second round ?

" Just let me 10 minutes. You know how much I hate unfinished pleasures ! " the younger man responded with a big smile. 


End file.
